


Please stay forever

by gelos (bia_mpinto)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post-Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 10:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12431043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bia_mpinto/pseuds/gelos
Summary: After coming back to London and Baker Street, Sherlock finds out John has a secret talent.





	Please stay forever

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here!](http://gelos.tumblr.com/post/166584567178/do-you-know-any-johnlock-fics-about-sherlock)
> 
> many thanks to [Anita](http://notaboutcake.tumblr.com/) for helping me with this. You made it infinitely times better <3

Sherlock wakes up to a violin playing. As he gets aware of the bedroom, he suddenly feels cold and starts shivering. He turns to the other side of the bed looking for his nightly heat source over the last few weeks, but John isn’t there.

Still sleepy, he places his feet on the freezing floor, sits up and looks at the door, frowning. The sound comes from the outside of the room but within the flat. What the bloody hell is going on?

Glancing at the clock, Sherlock notices it’s only 5 am. He can tell the sound’s not recorded music, as there are some errors and pauses during the piece. But who is playing the violin and why at this nightly hour?

He puts on his pyjama bottoms and walks towards the bedroom door to open it. In the living room, John is sitting in his chair and quickly looks back when he hears the lock click. The violin sound stops.

“Love, is everything alright?” John asks with a soft voice, afraid of breaking the quiet peace of the early morning.

“Where was violin sound coming from?” Sherlock asks with a sleepy voice while walking towards him. He notices John is stretched on his chair covering something with his arms unsuccessfully. As he realizes what, he abruptly stops walking.

“You were playing!”

John looks down at his feet and doesn’t answer. Sherlock notices his struggle and tries to proceed gently, thinking twice about his actions. He kneels in front of John and eyes him.

“What’s going on? Since when do you know how to play?”

Sherlock tries to offer more comfort and cups John’s cheek, rubbing a tear away with his thumb.

“You’re freezing,” John finally says.

“That’s what happens when you get off the bed in the middle of the night.” 

John can’t help but smile and Sherlock does the same, the shared affection starting to warm him up from the inside.

“Are you going to tell me?” Sherlock asks eagerly.

John tenses as he prepares to reveal his secret. “Well… you were gone. And I, I had to do something… to not lose you completely.” Sherlock feels like someone punched him in the stomach. His only partly healed emotional wounds sting with guilt.

“John,” he says in a whisper, and reaches for the violin on John’s lap, putting it on the floor. He puts his arms around John’s waist and his head rests on John’s chest, John reciprocates the embrace.

They stay like this for a while. Sherlock is listening to John’s heart beating a little faster than normal. John is petting Sherlock’s hair. He can feel the cold emanating from Sherlock’s skin, and he tightens his embrace.

“Want to get warmed up again?”

“Yes please,” Sherlock mumbles in John’s chest. He gets up and pulls John with him, holding him in an embrace once more when they’re both standing. Not letting go, he guides John to move backwards, heading for the bedroom. They struggle a bit, stepping on each other toes and giggling about how ridiculous they must look.

Once in the bedroom, the back of John’s knees hit the mattress and they fall onto it. They move so they end up spooning. John’s head is on the back of Sherlock’s neck and his hand surrounding him. Sherlock caresses his hand and locks them together.

“Please stay forever,” John murmurs into Sherlock’s neck, almost like he is trying not to be heard.

Sherlock does and turns his head enough so that both their noses are touching. John leans in and they kiss, telling each other things they could never tell with words.

“I will never leave your side again.” That is a promise Sherlock knows he will keep, no matter what and no matter the costs.

London rush hour can be heard from the streets. The light is getting brighter as the sun rises. Sherlock leans into John, sighs with relief, and with barely any space between them, they fall asleep.


End file.
